Big In Japan
by Nomad-117
Summary: Harry Potter had grown accustomed to the neglect and abuse of his relatives, but abandoning him in a foreign country was certainly a new experience. Although he is no longer alone now.
1. Big In Japan

**Big In Japan**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively._

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _My latest attempt of getting some ideas out of my head, hope you enjoy._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Harry Potter had grown accustomed to the neglect and abuse of his relatives, but abandoning him in a foreign country was certainly a new experience. Although he is no longer alone now._

Harrys life up to this point could have easily been summarized as unpleasant. During his four year long stay with his relatives they had made sure to keep him in a cupboard under the stairs most of the time, if not being sent to Kindergarten he was usually busy helping around the house.

He didn't like it, and didn't think it was fair for him to do all the work while Dudley did nothing. Not that he had a choice, arguing meant getting locked in the cupboard, if he was lucky. Otherwise his Uncle would take great care to remind him not to disagree with their wishes.

He had learned that lesson when he was younger, the memories of the pain as he was carelessly thrown into the darkness of his cupboard still present in his mind but he had slowly managed to adapt to his living conditions.

Harry couldn't remember the last he had hoped that one day his uncle and aunt would begin to treat him better, these days he hoped that one day he could leave all of this behind him, hopefully even forget it. However that hope was fleeting with each step he took alongside uncle Vernon as they neared a small forest.

It had been a surprise for him that he was allowed to accompany the Dursleys to Japan. They had planned to either pawn him off to aunt Marge or their neighbour Mrs. Figg, when both of them hadn't been able to take care of him they had contemplated locking him inside his cupboard, but after a long argument they decided that they had to take him with them.

Harry honestly wasn't sure why they even wanted to visit this country, since both of them made their distaste about the local customs known and regarded everything around them with an air of distaste. He knew that uncle Vernon told people that he was looking for business partners for his company, Grunnings, in the Asian market. Though the real reasons was most likely that Dudley had begged his parents to visit the country that was so often depicted in one of the many animes he watched.

The young boy had to admit that he had greatly enjoyed his time in the foreign country, while not being able to speak the local language, let alone able to read their signs he had enjoyed the freedom the vacation had brought him, no matter how brief it would be. However it was on this very day, the day before they were scheduled to return to Little Whinging that uncle vernon decided to make one last detour, as he called it, and thus they found themselves in a more rural region of Japan, a dozen kilometer at the least to the next human settlement.

In this very place Vernon had stopped the car and told Harry to come with him, while slinging a backpack over his shoulder, seeing no other choice Harry had followed his orders. With his recollection of the pasts events complete Harry Potter took his first step inside the forest, his uncle right behind him.

"Where are we going uncle Vernon?" He asked as politely as possible, trying to keep the fear he was beginning to feel out of his voice.

"Quiet, boy." His uncle hissed at him and gave him a rough shove. "I just want to show you something." Harry considered making a run for it at these words, though he did not know where to, when his uncle put a heavy hand on his shoulder and clasped down on it.

True to his uncle's world they merely walked for another five minutes, they were deep within the forest now, if someone where to look for them they would have to walk almost equally deep into the forest to find them. Pain exploded along the left side of Harry's face and he was thrown to the ground, his uncle loomed over him first still outstretched while his other hand held a gag which he promptly tied around Harry's head, preventing him from speaking.

Panicking Harry began to struggle only for him to have his head smashed against the nearest tree, his vision blurred and his glasses hit the ground where Vernon promptly stomped on them. "Hold still, freak." He muttered angrily at his nephew. With that he began to pull out ropes out of his backpack and began to tie Harry up, uncaring of the boy's muffled protests.

It didn't take him long to tie up the small malnourished boy, but he wasn't satisfied with simply letting Harry tied up on the forest floor. Vernon wanted to be sure that there wasn't even the slightest chance of the boy ever escaping, with that in mind he pulled yet more rope out of the backpack and tied his nephew to a nearby tree.

Then without even a hint of regret or hesitation he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders giving Harry an evil smile. "Good bye, freak." He hissed gleefully and strutted back the way they came.

Harry meanwhile didn't even try to call out to him, even if his uncle would hear his muffled cries he wouldn't return. As he struggled against his bonds he could feel the tears flowing down his face and he couldn't help but berate his own foolishness. _They must have planned something like this from the very beginning._ He realised with some anger but the panic and desperation he felt were slowly overpowering that as well. _I have to get out of here._

Harry tried everything he could think of. He tried to grind the ropes that bound him to the tree like he had seen in an old movie that he watched when he wasn't supposed to, but that didn't work no matter how much he attempted to move the ropes would hardly move at best.

Next he tried to rip free with every ounce of strength he could muster, but the ropes wouldn't budge and all he did was exhaust himself and end up feeling humiliated by his failure. Once he had gotten his breathing back under control he even tried to call onto his 'freakishness' as the Dursleys had dubbed it.

The ability that had allowed him to escape from Dudley and his gang during their many games of 'Harry Hunting', that had allowed him to evade their grasping hands, run faster than any of them for long periods of time and sometimes even seemingly even whisk him away and onto the branch of a tree or a low roof.

But no matter how much he concentrated or how much he wished for the ropes to disappear his desires would be left unanswered. At the end of the day the only thing keeping him upright were the very shackles that bound him as he was breathing heavily, utterly exhausted from his futile efforts to free himself.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, even while his consciousness was absent he seemed to struggle against his entrapment. Though these attempts proved just as fruitless as those earlier and thus Harry woke up the next day, feeling just as exhausted if not more so then he did when he went to sleep.

His throat was burning with thirst, his stomach was growling to signal its need for nourishments and his bladder felt uncomfortably full. Harry however couldn't, or in the last case wouldn't, satisfy his body's demands and tiredly resumed his attempts of freeing himself. It was almost noon when he heard something, the snapping of dry branches on the forest floor.

He immediately began making as much noise as possible, which admittedly wasn't much due to the gag but still better than nothing, hoping to attract the attention of whoever was making their way through the forest.

To Harry's immense relief the sound of someone walking towards him got louder and a few moments later a girl stepped out of the surrounding trees. She was older than he was, if he were to guess he would assume her to be roughly twice his own age.

The girl regarded him warily with her violet eyes, almost as if she was expecting him to simply shrug of his bonds and attack her at any moment. He did his best to look as helpless as possible, a task that was rather easy since he literally _was_ helpless at the moment.

The black haired girl still only approached him slowly and carefully before she removed the gag that prevented him from speaking, immediately taking a step back afterwards. "Thank you." He told her honestly, feeling somewhat better without the gag in his mouth though the rops were still quite the bother to be sure.

"What are you?" The girl merely asked in return and cocked her head to the side. "You don't feel human… or at least not like other humans."

That statement seemed to hit him like a hammer and he could feel the air leaving his lungs with a gasp. _Where the Dursleys right?_ He couldn't help but wonder. _Am I something unnatural after all?_ So distracted was he by his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the girl moving closer again, and the fact that she actually began to free him from his prison, though she still was ready to either run or hit him if she had to do either.

He noticed though when the ropes suddenly stopped supporting his weight and he crashed face first into the ground. A moment later he felt a pair of small hands turning him over and he found himself looking once more into the girls violet eyes. "I am sorry, are you alright?" She asked him kindly even though her expression still was guarded.

He merely nodded in reply as she got to work on the ropes that were tied around his body. It didn't take her long to free him and with some help of the mysterious girl he managed to stand up, even though his limbs felt stiff and weak. "So?"

"So?" He echoed her with a frown wondering what she wanted to know.

"So, what are you? You never said." She clarified and looked down at him curiously.

"I- I'm just a freak." He spat out and shook his head and looked up at her, the girl for her part seemed to be shocked by his answer if the small gasp and her rapidly widening eyes were any indication. "Anyway, I am Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He finished tiredly as if his previous declaration had consumed what little energy he still posed to begin with. "Thank you for, well for saving my life."

She nodded once in reply before she asked another uncomfortable question. "Why were you tied up in the first place?"

Harry actually flinched in response, the knowledge that his relatives never liked him was one thing that they were willing to murder him another. "I- I wasn't wanted… they left me here."

Instead of asking who they were the girl simply nodded in understanding as flash of pain flittered over her own face at his words. "I understand."

"Where are you parents?" He decided to ask her a question for a change and almost immediately regretted it when he saw his saviour's hands clench into bloodless fists and a enraged look dawn in her eyes.

"Gone." She hissed out between clenched teeth and turned around and took a few steps only to stop when she noticed Harry following her. "What are you doing?"

"Following you." He told her as if should be obvious, which to him it was.

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone, I don't know anyone here… you helped me… I would like to help you too." He answered her hesitantly and uncomfortably. "Please?" She didn't answer as she turned around and continued walking but she didn't deny him either. Taking her silence as a sign of acceptance Harry began to follow the girl once more. "What's your name?"

"Akeno Himejima." Was her quiet reply as she kept on walking not once turning to see if he was keeping up. A recurring theme as he noticed the more time he spent with her. The first few days she would hardly speak, and while never rude Akeno seemed to have trouble opening up to anyone that wasn't herself.

As days turned into weeks he learned how Akeno managed to acquire money and food. The ten year old girl would purify evil spirits and save people who had been possessed by the very same. In exchange those she had saved would offer her some money and food, some even tried to adopt her but she would always refuse.

As time went on Akeno taught him how to purify spirits and ghosts himself, as well as Japanese. Harry was very surprised to learn that Akeno didn't speak english but rather had an innate ability that allowed her to speak to everyone in their native language as well as understand them.

He honestly had no idea how exactly that worked. Alone the thought of Akeno talking to a bunch of people who all spoke a different language, if they afterwards tried to talk to each other someone had to notice that something was amiss. Or they just ignored it, or he was overthinking things at any rate it made the Japanese lessons interesting as Akeno had to concentrate pretty hard in an effort not to be understood by him.

In return Harry tried to teach her English and take as much work from her as possible. So it was him that usually cooked something for them, though it was a new experience for him to do so on an open fire, or otherwise just went to buy food for the both of them it was during one of his shopping trips that he managed to acquire a small tent with two sleeping bags for the two of them.

Harry had just walked out of the small retail shop when his attention had been caught by a tall man, looking to be in his twenties, with black hair, golden bangs and black goatee who was currently busy arguing with his cell phone and angrily throwing a pair of sleeping bags on the pavement. "Damnit." The man muttered and shook his head as he hung up. Sighing he looked up and his violet eyes caught Harry's green ones. "Sorry about that kid…. My buddys just decided to leave me hanging, hope I didn't scare you."

"No, sir." Harry told him politely and made to walk past him, food in his backpack when the man stopped him.

"Say kid, you want to take this stuff with you… that way I dont have the hassle of giving it back and you might use it to hang out with your friends." The man asked him in uncaringly. Harry didn't hesitate for long as he grabbed said items and gave the man a grateful smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it kid." The man replied lazily and waved him off, if Harry had payed closer attention he might have spotted the small satisfied smile on the man's face, as it was though he went back to meet with Akeno without knowing whom or what he just met.

It would take another three months before Akeno was willing to trust him enough to reveal her secret to him. That she was the daughter of a fallen angel, when he showed some doubt at her claims she quickly dispersed them when she showed him her wings.

While she was relieved that Harry bore no resentment towards her for her ancestry she was far less enthused about his sheer delight at her black wings. According to him they were comfortably warm and soft and above all fluffy or in other words, perfect to use as a pillow during a quick nap.

Afterwards their relationship didn't change much, though Harry asked her several questions tied to her relatives. "If there a Fallen Angels, are there also normal Angels?" To which she explained all she knew about the three factions as well as some other mythologies. "If there is a god… why didn't he help either of us? Why isn't he helping us now?" Was another question he asked her once, though this time she had no answer for him. "Am I like you?" Was the last question he eventually asked her in that regard.

"No, you don't feel like a Fallen Angel… you feel like a human but also like something more… I think you might be magician… a human that can use magic." She explained to him as he played with her hair in boredom. At the mention that he might be able to use magic he perked up though.

"Alright, lets try it!" He told her determinedly and went to gather some wood in an attempt to light said wood on fire using only his mind. His efforts were less than successful not that he seemed bothered by it, he merely told her he would try again the next day and so on. When they eventually befriended a group of small Onis Harry managed to get them to help him in his thus far fruitless endeavors.

Of course it was then when the two of them had gotten used to this live and were as happy as they could be, despite the fact that they were hunted at times, when things started to go wrong. It began with them saving a possessed man who had made a deal with a devil, or rather Akeno saving him while Harry did what he could to help.

It was highly probable that the Devil who reigned over this territory knew that they got into contact with one of his clients, and to make matters worse the Devil in charge was a servant of the head of the Gremory family, a highly influential Devil family within the Underworld.

To escape the possible, even likely attack to eliminate the Fallen Angel that had dared set foot in Devil territory the two of them decided to hide out at an abandoned temple for a time. Just a few days later the two of them would indeed need to hide from a Devil though to their surprise it was not an adult, howling for their blood, but a young crimson haired girl probably the same age as Akeno herself.

"If you are here, then please come out. If you are willing to talk seriously about the reason for you to enter the territory of someone close to me, then I won't do anything like blaming you for it." The girl called out to the abandoned temple, but Harry and Akeno stayed silent, not trusting the girl's words. "The truth is, there are mountaineering ascetics that are looking for you. Those humans came to negotiate with us. They said, 'Can you leave the Fallen Angel girl to us?'" She continued and Harry could feel Akeno shiver beside him at the mention of these humans. "Before those people appear in front of you, come to my side. I won't treat you badly. As long as you explain the situation to me, I will give you the most support I can." The crimson haired girl promised gently, though once more she received nothing but silence as an answer. After a few more moments the girl turned and left and Akeno practically collapsed against Harry.

Unfortunately this what not the end of things, the next day the two of them got up at the crack of dawn and made their way through the forest that was right next to the highway in an attempt to escape both the Devils and the humans that hunted for them. They almost managed to escape, almost. At the very edge of the forest a net hit them both from the side and tied them down. To make matters worse the more they struggled the weaker they felt, as if there efforts only encouraged the net too sap their strength from their bodies all the faster.

Perhaps it was because Harry was struggling so much, or perhaps it was because the net was originally intended to be used on a Fallen Angel hybrid, but for whatever reason the young child was soon barely conscious. Though even in his state of exhaustion he could somewhat hear what they were talking about.

The moment he learned that it was Akeno's own granduncle who had come to murder her he could feel a wrath growing within him he hadn't thought was possible. His own family had despised and hated him, but if he had run away from them they would have happily left him alone and not hunted him down to kill him.

In a last ditch attempt of protecting his new family Harry tried to crawl on top of Akeno to shield her from whatever her uncle attempted before losing his consciousness. When he woke up again it was to see a concerned Akeno looking down at him with the crimson haired Devil next to her and a middle-aged man in butler's clothing looming over the two of them.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Akeno asked him with a frown and put a hand on his forehead, swiping away his hair as she did so. At the sight of his lightning shaped scar the middle-aged man's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am fine Akeno, they didn't hurt you did they?" He replied and literally shot up into a sitting position.

"No, I am fine thanks to Rias and Agrippa." The Fallen Angel hybrid replied and gestured towards the girl and the man respectively.

"Thank you for saving us." He told them respectfully and gave a small bow towards both of them. "I am-"

"Harry Potter." Agrippa cut him off before shaking himself out of his stupor. "My apologies for the interruption but I couldn't help but recognize such a prominent figure such as yourself."

"I prefer Harry Himejima." Harry corrected the man gently and cocked his head in confusion. "And I am sorry but… prominent? I am nothing special, I am just a kid."

"There is a great deal of people who would disagree with you Mr. Himejima." Agrippa told him with a kind smile before turning towards Rias with a cheerful expression on his face. "Now then princess, I trust that I can leave the rest to you."

Rias nodded back with a gentle smile on her face and gestured towards both Harry and Akeno with her hands. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my family." With these words the three of them were enveloped in a magic circle before disappearing from their spot on the earth, only to reappear not a second later in front of a gorgeous and luxurious castle.

A young looking woman with violet eyes and brown hair already awaited them and greeted them with a kind smile. "How do you do? You must be the Fallen Angel and her magician brother that Rias mentioned. It's very nice to meet you, I am Rias mother, Venelana. It's okay for you to think of this house as your own."

Harry shared a quick glance with Akeno at that, something the both of them had wished for, for so long. A home.

 **Author Notes:**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _Tada, you want crazy? I have crazy in spades. If I should continue this storyline sometime I want to make something clear. First of all, no, Harry will not get a sacred gear or join Rias peerage, I am not saying that he will never become a devil but certainly not any time soon._

 _Second, I don't plan, and I hope I'll manage to keep to said plan, to make Harry OP. So he probably won't bitch slap Voldemort to death with a chicken._

 _And lastly, I figured it be appropriate if Agrippa recognized him since the guy has some ties to the wizarding world as well with the whole chocolate frog card thing going for him. Though I plan to separate/differentiate the Potter verse magic and DxD verse magic in some form._


	2. Familiar Shores

**Chapter 2: Familiar Shores**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _Tada, the continuation of Big In Japan. Well sort of, not immediately afterwards as you sure will notice. Still hope you enjoy._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Curiosity lead him here, what better chance to learn about himself, the world he was supposed to live in, and his parents than experiencing it. Of course his new family wouldn't let him wander alone._

"Harry, slow down." Akeno admonished the nine year old from behind and giggled lightly. "Diagon Alley is not going anywhere."

"I know." He sighed as he came to a stop almost jumping up and down on the spot in impatience. "But Agrippa told me much about it… and it's the world my parents lived in." Harry added the last part quietly, his impatience forgotten for the moment. On one hand he hoped that perhaps he would feel closer to his parents when he followed in their footsteps, at the same time he didn't want Akeno and the Gremory's to think that they weren't important to him.

"Don't worry." Rias soft voice told him as her right hand found its place atop of his head and proceeded to tussle up his carefully styled hair. It had taken him over an hour to get his hair to comply instead of sticking out, only for Rias to undo everything in seconds. "We are almost there."

"Rias!" He complained and pulled his head away from her hand, causing the two older girls to laugh. He had long since decided that the two of them were sisters, long lost sisters. If he wasn't so happy about it all, most of the time at least, he would have been almost shocked by how well they got along. "You are ruining my disguise!"

Said disguise constituted of hair that was dyed in Gremory red, as he had dubbed it, and a bit of makeup to cover up his scar, originally a different hair style had also been part of the package, but playful teenage girls didn't go well with his plans apparently.

"I do believe that you current one is still sufficient." Grayfia noted, her red eyes gazing at them seriously though with a hint of amusement at their antics in them. Harry had to admit that she was probably right, even if only because she was undoubtedly going to attract way more attention then he. An attractive, seemingly, young woman walking around in a blue and white French maid outfit tended to have that effect. Truthfully considering all the ordinary people around them staring at her he was surprised that she hadn't caused a traffic accident yet. "I believe we should move, the pedestrian light has been green for quite some time."

Without question Harry began to move, his reasons were twofold, first he really wanted to see Diagon Alley and second even if it sounded like a suggestion it was actually an order. He had no desire to anger Grayfia, she was scary when angry. Sufficiently motivated he almost teleported across the street while the others followed at a more leisurely pace.

"What is the matter with you?" Akeno asked him with a wry grin once she reached him. "Do I have to hold onto you to keep you from moving all the time?"

Harry shrugged unapologetic in reply. "It keeps me warm." Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea for them to visit London near the end of December, but it certainly was much cooler than he could recall. Admittedly his memories might have gotten murked by his stay in the Underworld and their travels all across the world.

"You are cold? Perhaps I-"

"No!" Harry interrupted Rias, having spotted the teasing glint in her and Akeno's eyes from miles away. If he let her finish she would undoubtedly embarrass him to infinity and beyond.

"It appears we have arrived." Grayfia thankfully interrupted them and inclined her head towards their right. Harry had to admit that after seeing the Leaky Cauldron for the first time he was underwhelmed. In Agrippa's descriptions the building had seemed always far more lively and… welcoming. Given that it was protected by magic there really was no reason for them to keep up such a derelict appearance.

"I know Agrippa's last visit was a few centuries ago but… we're sure this is the right place?" Harry couldn't help but question even as he followed the silver haired adult towards the building.

"We're in the right place." Grayfia reaffirmed and sent a small glance at him. "Agrippa and Ajuka both have mentioned that the wizards have their own unique mannerism did they not?"

They certainly had, along with the fact how much they actually admired them for coming up with a magic system that was very much unlike the others. Though they also believed that it was partly to Merlin's research that the wizards were able to do so in the first place. Wishing to distance themselves from the demonic powers their mentor had studied, they did their best to create a set of rules that only incorporated human made spells and rituals, continuing the way humans had practiced magic before the coming of Merlin, although they had refined those ways radically. Given the state of the supernatural world in that time one could hardly blame them from wanting to distance themselves from the slaughter.

With a shrug he opened the door to the pub, accepting the appearance as yet another more mundane safety precaution. A single step inside was all he managed before he froze up, he had the strong suspicion that Agrippa had understated the strange mannerisms of the wizards. Their clothes alone were utterly bizarre, he saw a woman who had a vulture sitting on the top of her hat. He wished he could claim that she was the worst or only offender but there were so many more, and a couple of them walked right past Harry and onto the streets of London.

Grayfia had been stared at because of her unusual outfit and her great beauty, some of the people in here would just be stared at because they dressed like people that were mentally ill. He shook his head, they just needed to get into Diagon Alley through here, nothing more.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" The bartender asked politely and Harry smiled at him in relief.

"We would like to get into Diagon Alley, but…" Harry began to explain but trailed of with a helpless shrug.

"You don't know how? Not to worry young man." The man concluded and smiled at them kindly. "Follow me, this will take but a moment." Thus the four of them were lead into a small walled courtyard, where Harry for the first time since they got here could practically feel the magic in the air. He had begun studying magic once the Gremory's had taken him and Akeno in though he still had a long way to go. Of course that also meant that if even someone as inexperienced as he could sense the magic in the air then there was far more to discover than he had previously assumed.

The Bartender tapped some seemingly random stones on the wall and moved aside allowing them an unobstructed view of the slowly forming archway. Perhaps it wasn't the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen but he could appreciate the ingenuity behind it.

"There you go." The Bartender declared and sent them another welcoming smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay, a good day to you all." They all returned the welcoming attitude and thanked the man honestly before they walked through the archway and into the heart of wizarding London.

The first thing Harry noticed were the amount of people, they were everywhere coming and going from the multitude of shops. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought there be so many of them. And this was only a small fraction of the whole he knew. Now that he reached Diagon Alley he walked forward slowly, turning slowly around himself. Trying to take in everything at once.

Akeno, Rias and Grayfia followed him silently, ever present, but allowing him to explore to his heart's content. Perhaps if he had paid more attention he would have noticed that they seemed well aware of just why this meant so much to him, as it was he was blinded by all the wonders Diagon Alley proudly presented to its visitors.

Admittedly he saw little reason to buy a flying broomstick, and a used one at that but given the amount of children his own age and older pressing their faces against the shop window, he guessed that they must be rather popular with wizards.

Though what interested him more than such things like flying broomsticks, ice cream or joke items were far more practical things, like wands for example. Thus, without even consciously thinking about it, his feet carried him to Ollivanders.

The shop could easily be described as tiny and dusty, as thus his companions and he had little space to move as they took in the thousands of boxes that reached up high to the ceiling. Sensing Grayfia turning to the her left behind him he followed the motion and spotted what had to be the shop owner. An old man with white skin and pale silvery eyes that mustered him intensely.

"I believe you are a bit too young for a wand, Mr…?" The man trailed off, questionably.

"Harry Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry replied politely and couldn't help but offer a courteous little bow, all the tedious lessons about etiquette had apparently left their mark on him. He was certain that Venelana would be delighted to know that.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Himejima." The man assured him, his eyes staying fixated on his face. "Garrick Ollivander at your service. Though I must admit that I don't think I have served your family before." Ollivander mused slowly coming towards them. "I do not think that I would have forgotten such an unusual name… nor the presence of devils." The last part was added almost like an afterthought. Yet Harry could feel all three women behind him tense at the words and he could feel the beginning of Grayfia's scary modus appearing, the difficulty to breathe through sheer pressure of power that lashed through the cracks of her demeanor was a dead give away.

The elderly wandmaker was just as much affected as he gulped and turned to face the silvery haired maid. "There is no need for hostility my dear. I just see little reason for you to be here, devils always had little interest in my work."

The suffocating aura was reigned it as quickly as it had appeared as Grayfia gave her neutral reply. "It is true that we have little use for your work, Mr. Ollivander, but the young master has, as such when he entered your abode we followed."

"Ah, so Mr. Himejima is a magician I take it?" Ollivander mused and turned to look at Harry again. "I must confess that they are almost as seldomly interested in my goods as devils are. To my knowledge they prefer to avoid wands for some reason."

"Excuse me, but how do you know all this?" Harry asked and blinked in surprise. "I thought that-"

"We wizards are woefully ignorant about the wider world?" Ollivander teased and let out a snort. "Indeed we are for the most part, but you forget that our separation from other forces was a decision we made willingly and in full possession of our wits. Many old families would be able to find writings of these times if they were inclined to look."

"And what is your view on the matter?" Akeno asked carefully, her violet eyes studying the old human in front of her. "To my knowledge Devils and the like are not welcome in the wizarding world."

"That is true." He confirmed with a shrug. "Though I care little about them myself, they have little use for wands as such I have little use for them."

"Your craft certainly means a lot to you." Rias noted with a wry smile at the answer and seemed to relax, at least somewhat. Harry agreed wholeheartedly with her statement even though he would have chosen the word 'obsessed' himself.

"Of course, what other reason would I have or need to work as a wand maker?" Ollivander asked rhetorically and sent another glance at Harry. "Which is why I have little to offer you, young magician. You have yet to reach the appropriate age to receive a wand."

"Sorry for troubling you, Mr. Ollivander." Harry apologized and took a step towards the door. "We will be on our way then… and I would appreciate it if you were to keep our conversation private."

"Most certainly Mr. Himejima." The elder man agreed to his request with a small smile. "Perhaps you'd be inclined to visit me once you are older. I have the feeling that choosing a wand for you would be an interesting experience."

"I'll see what I can do in regards to that." Harry told him with a quick smile and tried to look as dignified as possible as more or less fled from the shop. He couldn't help but be slightly creeped out by the sheer interest Ollivander had shown in him, or rather in choosing a wand for him really. His companion followed him far more leisurely and in amused silence. "I get that he likes being a wand maker, but doesn't he seem creepy to you?"

"No, Harry, I am certain he just loves his work, you can't fault him for that." Akeno said a teasing note in her voice. "For shame, he was so eager to serve you once you are the appropriate age and here you are, complaining about his kindness."

"Truly shameful, if my mother were to hear such a thing…" Rias trailed off, a grin playing at her lips as Harry whirled around to stare at her.

"Please don't, she'll give me even more lessons on etiquette than she already has!" Harry pleaded with her, eyes wide and innocent.

"Not to worry young master, I shall be the one to inform Mistress Venelana of your antics." Grayfia assured him, the playful glint in her red eyes impossible to miss. Though any hope he had of it being nothing more than a jest faded when he spotted the serious intent beneath her mirth.

"I'll leave it to you then." He agreed weakly, knowing that resistance was futile at this point. He could practically feel the amusement radiating of his two sisters at that point but decided to ignore it. If he was foolish enough to give them an opening he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Now, now Grayfia. I think we can let him off just this once." Rias spoke up and he nearly broke his neck with how quickly he turned towards her. "After all he was perfectly courteous with Mr. Ollivander, despite the latter unsettling him as much as he did."

"I shall take it into consideration." Grayfia neutrally replied, her face a mask of cool indifference. Though Harry thought he saw her giving him a slight nod in response to his hopeful glance. Perhaps it was nothing more than wishful thinking but for the moment that was enough for him.

Mouthing a quick thank you at Rias he caught her giggle at his relief. He knew that he was being overdramatic, the lessons, while incredibly boring to him were not actually that bad, and truth be told nowhere near as bad as what Rias had had to go through. Being the heiress of the Gremory clan her lessons were far more intense than his own were. Coupled with the other responsibilities she was burdened with he certainly didn't envy her position.

Still he was grateful for her intervention, as he led them past a shop called Madam Malkins and towards one that was called Flourish and Blotts, a bookshop from the looks of it. He was reasonably certain that he would be able to find a book about magical Japan for his Japanophile sister.

It was only once he began to browse through the books that he remembered that they lacked the appropriate currency to pay for them. As he was about to mention as much he noticed that the three of them were alone as Grayfia had disappeared.

"She went to Gringotts to change some money." Akeno told him when she noticed his confused glance. "You didn't even notice, did you? Tsk, once you set your mind to something there really isn't much anyone can do is there?" It was true, he was known to ignore the world around him once he had become sufficiently interested in something. A whole shop filled with books he never even dreamt of reading would certainly suffice. "Just remember to get something for yourself as well." Akeno reminded him and waggled her index finger at him chiddingly. "I know you mean well but don't get us something if you don't have something for yourself."

"That obvious?" He couldn't help but ask with a pout as being so transparent.

"To me you certainly are, though I don't think Rias has seen through you just yet." Akeno told him with an impish grin. "Have you already decided what to get me, hmm?"

"Not yet, for Rias I figured something about magical Japan, for Grayfia… I think she would like a few children books for Milicias." He didn't miss how Akeno's smile became positively devilish at his last words as he went on. "As for you…"

"Don't worry, I'll check the adult section for some… _interesting reading material_." She chuckled at his disgusted grimace before she leaned in smile still present on her face. "Just don't be too surprised at some of the childrens books, okay?" With those ominous words she disappeared into the adult section of the shop, leaving Harry to figure out what she meant by that. Deciding that it was probably best to get it over with as quickly as possible he marched towards the children's book section and began to look for what had amused Akeno so much.

It didn't take him long to find and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. _Harry Potter and the Unicorns_ , _Harry Potter and the werewolf's curse_ , the list went on but apparently there was an entire series about his alleged childhood adventures. Although he was rather certain he would be able to remember fighting giant spiders known as Acromantula, or meeting fire breathing dragons.

To be fair the last one wasn't that much of a stretch, he was rather certain that Tannin would count as a dragon despite the fact that he had been reincarnated as a Devil. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a bitter snort. These books heralded him as some kind of hero or even saviour. They ignored the fact how much he suffered in the earlier years of his life or that he lost his parents that night. Only he miraculously survived, and thus everyone assumed he had vanquished a powerful wizard without leaving his crib.

He assumed if he possessed some kind of Sacred Gear it might have been possible, but he lacked such a power. He was certain that it was his parents who had somehow saved him that night, and thus destroyed the man known as Voldemort at the cost of their own lives. Agrippa had warned him that he was famous within the wizarding world, but he had never expected this amount of idolisation. He had never felt more grateful for the disguise he had chosen to employ than he did now.

The thought of all the witches and wizards he had met previously, staring at him, or even worse coming towards him and asking for autographs and the like was sickening to him. With a shake of his head he left the children's book section and allowed his feet to carry him wherever they wanted.

His mind was still stuck on his apparent fame in this world. How was he supposed to deal with that, he wondered. A part of him wanted to just leave the entire wizarding world behind, but the rest still wanted to learn all what it could offer him, and what he could learn about his parents as well. Deep in thought he pulled out a book from the shelves and began looking it over without really seeing it.

"You like dragons?" The voice startled him out of his brooding and he turned to look at the speaker. A voiced eyebrow was the only sign of his surprise as he saw the size of the speaker. Standing twice as tall as the average human and three times the width he was certain to stand out, which made Harry secretly wonder just how the man in question had managed to surprise him.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused at the sudden question, and because he truly had no idea where the stranger had gotten such an idea from.

"Oh… I thought the book…" The man sheepishly trailed off, his long shaggy hair and beard unable to cover his embarrassment as his dark eyes seemed to dim somewhat.

Harry looked down and finally understood what the man had meant, in his brooding he had picked up a book about dragons, an encyclopedia by the looks of it. He chuckled softly and shook his head. Now that he thought about it, it would indubitably be fascinating to read what the wizarding world thought about the likes of Tannin and other prominent dragons. Returning to the matter at hand he smiled at the man who had begun to slowly shuffle away. "I do." He said confidently, and decided to lighten the mood somewhat. "I always wanted a pet dragon."

"Really?!" Harry swore the man's eyes lit up like fireworks at his declaration as he grinned down at him. "I wish I had a dragon too!" _Wait, what?_ Harry couldn't help but think confused as his joke was taken seriously and the man went on. "Though I guess you'd have to hatch them. Otherwise they won't trust you."

Deciding to change topics quickly before things could get more awkward Harry bowed lightly in the man's direction and offered his hand. "Harry Himejima, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The mans hand engulfed his entire arm as he returned his handshake. "Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts." The giant introduced himself with obvious pride.

"You work in Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised before he could stop himself. "I heard it's one of the best wizarding schools in the whole world."

"I do." Hagrid reaffirmed with a proud smile. "And you heard right Hogwarts is the best as far as I'm concerned. Though… you look a bit young for a first year."

"I-" Harry paused at that, he was curious about the wizarding world, he was curious about his parents, but asking about the latter would undoubtedly draw attention to himself. Attention he himself would most certainly not welcome. Still, he had never considered attending a wizarding school, let alone Hogwarts before. "No, I'm still too young I'm afraid to say." He settled on saying and grinned up at Hagrid.

The keeper of keys had given him an idea. What was to stop him from attending Hogwarts after all. Rias wanted to attend school in the human world, in Japan true, but what difference did it make whether he was in Japan or England. At the end of the day his home was in the Underworld, so the distance didn't really matter.

"Oh… well perhaps I'll see you in a couple years then?" Hagrid asked with a kind smile.

Harry nodded in response, his mind already trying to come up with ways to convince his family to let him go. "I'd like that." He told Hagrid honestly, as he took the book with him. "Goodbye, Hagrid. I'll see you in a few years."

"Uh… bye." Hagrid called after him, obviously confused by his sudden shift of demeanor and departure. Harry was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice until far later that he had absentmindedly bought a guidebook about magical Japan for Rias, a couple of _Harry Potter's Adventures_ books for Millicas, as well as a book of… questionable content for Akeno. It was only that when they returned to their hotel that Akeno poked him in the side.

"What are you planning this time?" Akeno asked him with a teasing grin. "Don't tell me you want to prank Grayfia again?"

"No!" He denied immediately and shuddered. Once was more than enough, he had learned his lesson well. "I… I want to go to Hogwarts." He eventually told her and watched as her expression became concerned. "I know, I know but… before today I didn't even think about it, but now it just seems… like a waste not to, you know?"

"You'd be gone for most of the year." Akeno noted quietly, but said nothing more whether it be encouraging or not.

"Yes… but I thought with you and Rias planning to enroll somewhere in Japan-"

"We wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with us." Akeno revealed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh…" He muttered lost for words and blinked. "Well… I mean I'm still too young anyway so… I could come with you… and maybe I won't even wanna go in a few years anyway."

Akeno shook her head at that and ruffled his hair. "No, you'll still want to go. Just promise me you'll call, write and visit us whenever possible."

"Of course." Harry agreed immediately and leaned into her touch. He could understand her apprehension, for a long time they'd only had one another. Now they were essentially part of the Gremory family, but the scars of the past wouldn't disappear so easily.

Harry was sure he would worry about her till the day he died… and probably afterwards as well. But that's what it meant to be family, didn't it?

 **Author Notes:**

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _Well that just happened, honestly I had no plans at all for this story. Didn't even think I would write it anytime soon, but you guys know how it is. Some days it just falls into place and you wanna write even if you don't have a plan._


End file.
